The Klaine Archives
by ComicKid99
Summary: A collection of Klaine stories I write based on prompts from you! Send them in via PM now! Enjoy!
1. The One With Cinderella

**Hello, and welcome to the first chapter in my Klaine prompt-based series! Send in some prompts that could help me write a Klaine based story and it will find its way on here in time! Of course, you may have to wait a while depending on the waiting list but I hope to update very regularly!**

**This first one is from Pretty Little Glee Club: 'Cinderella!Klaine, with Blaine as Cinderella, Kurt as the Prince, Sebastian and Hunter as the evil step brothers and Cassandra July as the evil stepmother :D'**

**Thank you for your prompt (as well as the 3 others!) and I hope you enjoy it! I'm especially looking forward to writing the one with the cute little notes (but of course only you know what I'm talking about)! ENJOY!**

**P.S. This is a BIZARRE story, but for some reason I LOVE IT!**

Once upon a time in the magical land of Lima, there was a young man who had to work for his wicked family after his father's death; he was unloved by his stepmother and his wicked stepbrothers. His evil stepbrothers liked to be mean to the boy, whose real name was Blaine, but the brothers, Hunter and Sebastian, called him Cinderella to make fun of him. The wicked stepmother, known as Cassandra, played along with their game. She was a talented dancer, but she showed no interest in Blaine's obvious talents and was only interested in her sons.

Meanwhile, the handsome Prince of the land, known as Kurt to his friends, was feeling lonely. He was desperate for companionship and wanted more than anything to find someone to sing with; his true love.

"Artie!" the Prince cried. At this moment, a boy in a wheelchair rushed to the Prince's side. Artie was the Prince's closest friend and assistant.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"How can I find my true love, Artie? There must be a way!" The Prince cried.

"Why don't you hold a ball, my lord? You can invite everyone in town and find your true love!" Artie suggested. The Prince's face lit up.

"GENIUS!" He shouted.

Soon, the whole town was excited for the ball and were rapidly getting ready. In Blaine's home, he was busy washing Hunter and Sebastian's feet with Cassandra rushed in.

"Listen up," she said, "The tickets for tonight's ball are here!"

Hunter and Sebastian squealed in delight as they grabbed their tickets. Blaine proceeded to cough to get attention.

"Excuse me, Cassandra," Blaine said, "Am I invited?"

"Of course not!" Cassandra exclaimed while hiding Blain's invite behind her back.

"Yeah, why would the Prince want YOU to go, Cinderella?" Sebastian laughed.

"I thought everyone in the village was invited…" Blaine said.

"Everyone except for you." Hunter said coldly.

Later that night, Blaine was left alone while the others attended the Prince's ball. He sobbed at the thought of being alone in the world when he was blinded by a flash of light. A woman stood before him, with shining blonde hair and a glittery tracksuit.

"Get up, handsome non-flammable gay." The track suited woman said.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked as he rose before her.

"I am, unfortunately, your Fairy Godmother." The woman said with no enthusiasm.

"Really?" Blaine asked with excitement.

"I know, who has one of those anymore? I HATE this job." The Fairy Godmother stated.

"I wasn't always like this. I used to be the Tooth Fairy, but I just went around pulling teeth out from the ugly kids while they slept and they demoted me. Retards." The Fairy Godmother continued.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked.

"I have to take you to the ball to find your true love or something…" The Godmother explained.

"I'm going to the ball?" Blaine said with excitement.

"Of course you are, don't tell me you haven't heard the story before! And before we go any further, I need to make it clear you are NOT special. There are actually lots of princes and princesses out there, but they just ignore each other because they are first class bitches. They LOT of 'em.

Blaine was stunned to silence.

"Anyway, I have to make you look nice and get you to the ball. So, all I have to do to make that happen is say the magic words…sesame, underworld, entity."

As soon as the Fairy Godmother said the magic words, Blaine found himself in a dazzling tuxedo, fitted to perfection. He looked a million dollars.

"Wow!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." The Fairy Godmother said.

"Those magic words don't sound very…magic." Blaine said.

"That's because I didn't want them to sound magic. I look stupid enough in this tracksuit; I save myself the humiliation of shouting 'bibbidy bobbidy boo'. I remember the words by using an abbreviation; sesame, underworld and entity becomes… S.U.E. Simple." The Godmother explained.

"I understand. Well, I look nice but how will I get to the ball?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I will transform three mice that live in the walls into three men that will carry you to the ball, I guess. Let me check."

With that, the Godmother took out a book called CINDERELLA and read ahead a few pages.

"Yep, that's what I have to do. SESAME, UNDERWORLD, ENTITY!"

At that moment, three mice appeared before Blaine and grew into the shape of three men.

"They were the only mice I could find. The first one can't dance, the second one is the only mouse to ever have a Mohawk and the third one has the biggest mouth EVER."

The men silently picked up Blaine and in a flash they appeared at the ball.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother!" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," her voice replied, "Thank me when I get my pay check. Oh, and be sure to be home before midnight, or the spell will wear off and you'll appear as your normal self!"

Blaine caught the attention of everyone he walked passed; even Cassandra stopped dancing with Lord Brody to look at him, but she didn't recognise it was her stepson. Blaine stopped and stared when he got a glimpse of the Prince, who was also looking directly at him. It was love at first sight for the Prince and 'Cinderella', and they soon found themselves laughing and dancing for hours and hours.

It wasn't until the clock struck midnight that Blaine was unhappy again. He noticed his clothes returning to look like his old rags and he rushed away, reluctantly letting go of the Prince's hand.

"I must go, I'm sorry." Blaine said, leaving one of his shoes as he ran.

"WAIT!" The Prince cried before sadly picking up the shoe, the only thing that remained of the wonderful man he had spent the night with.

As everyone left, the Prince talked to Artie about his true love; the one that got away. Artie, however, had another brilliant idea.

"All you need to do sire, is to find the person who fits the shoe perfectly, and then you'll know who you're true love is!"

That exact announcement was made and everyone got excited. Eventually, the Prince and Artie found themselves at the house of 'Cinderella', where Cassandra, Hunter and Sebastian failed to squeeze their feet into the shoe.

"Is there anyone else who lives here?" Artie asked.

An evil smirk filled Cassandra's face.

"No," she said, "No one at all."

"But I have checked every house in the village! There must be someone we missed." The Prince claimed sadly.

"Let me try my other foot!" Sebastian shouted.

Then, a magical flash of light appeared, and before everyone stood the Fairy Godmother. She gently floated to the floor, glided across the room to Cassandra…and punched her in the face.

"You just got a taste of S.U.E." The Godmother stated. With a click of her fingers, the raggedy Blaine appeared, teleported from his duties downstairs.

Instantly, the Prince recognised him.

"It is him, my true love!" The Prince cried with delight.

"Who? Cinderella? Impossible!" Hunter cried.

However, as soon as Artie placed the shoe upon Blaine's foot and it fit perfectly, everyone had to believe Blaine was the Prince's true love. The Prince grabbed Blaine and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I don't care," Hunter said, "I'm not even remotely bicurious."

The Prince and 'Cinderella' were married immediately, while Cassandra and her broken nose found a job teaching at NYADA, while Hunter and Sebastian joined a group called the Warblers, hoping to improve their singing ability.

And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END.

**I can't even describe how fun yet surreal it was to write that! Get some prompts in guys, as of yet I've only got three more to do. R & R and thanks for reading!**


	2. The One With The Room of Requirement

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going!**

**This next one is the second of four from Pretty Little Glee Club : 'Harry Potter!Klaine, with them admitting their feelings in the Room of Requirement... And please don't put Kurt in Slytherin, because everyone puts him in Slytherin! Put 'em both in Gryffindor! :D'**

**I wasn't sure how to go about this at first, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was the last day of term before the Christmas break at Hogwarts, and every student was packing up their wands and robes, ready to go home. One student, Blaine Anderson, was happier than he had ever been; he had just been compared to the likes of Harry Potter by his teacher in Potions Class in terms of ability. This led to everyone in his class calling him 'Harry freaking Potter' for the rest of the lesson. Things were good for Blaine.

Things weren't as good for Kurt Hummel. He had just blown up a fellow student's pet toad by accident, and wasn't feeling well after being covered in toad guts. He was just happy to go home and have a rest from all the magic for the holidays. The only thing he's miss about Hogwarts was his best friend, Blaine. He would miss singing songs with Blaine, and he would miss Blaine's voice, and hair and smile and hugs and eyes and…

Yes, Kurt Hummel was in love with his best friend.

Kurt and Blaine noticed each other in the corridor on the way to their last lesson before the holidays, and they waved. Blaine watched Kurt go by, remembering how they got to know each other on the Hogwarts Express on the way to their first day ever at Hogwarts. When Kurt was sorted into Gryffindor, Blaine hoped he would be to. Luckily, he was, so he and Kurt spend lots of time together. Blaine missed Kurt every holiday, but he missed him even more with each holiday that passed. He would miss singing with Kurt, and he would miss Kurt's hair and clothes and voice and smile and hugs and vulnerability and…

Yes, Blaine Anderson was in love with his best friend.

After last lesson, Blaine was happy when he saw Kurt still gathering his things in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey." Blaine said, making Kurt turn around,

"Hey!" Kurt replied. Blaine loved how Kurt was always happy. Hell, Blaine loved Kurt.

"So, what are your plans for the holidays?" Blaine asked.

"Dad wants me to get away from the magic for the holidays, so we're just gonna stay at home and have a proper family Christmas." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled. Kurt loved Blaine's smile. Hell, Kurt loved Blaine.

They stared at each other happily for a few minutes until a thought popped into Blaine's head.

'Tell him. Tell him how you feel.'

Blaine tried to ignore it, but the voice in his head grew stronger.

'Tell him!'

"Can I show you something, quickly?" Blaine asked.

Kurt would do anything to spend more time with Blaine.

"Sure."

"Follow me." Blaine said, and Kurt did exactly that. They ran all the way to the left corridor on the seventh floor of Hogwarts Castle.

"Why are we here?" Kurt asked.

"This is where I got told it was." Blaine said.

"Where what was?" Kurt asked again.

"…The Room of Requirement." Blaine whispered.

"NO WAY!" Kurt exclaimed.

After some examination, Blaine found a way in and they were amazed when the room revealed itself.

"One of us obviously needs it…" Blaine said.

"Well, you were the one who opened it. What do you want?" Kurt asked with a smile, and Blaine thought of what he wanted the room to be.

_Somewhere quiet where I can just sing._

They entered and were shocked to find… a choir room. Blaine noticed there was a guitar in the middle of the room, and thought 'If I can't tell Kurt how I feel, I can sing how I feel'.

Suddenly, Blaine began to shake with nerves.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, fine." Blaine said.

"Why is it a choir room?" Kurt wondered.

"Because I needed a quiet place where I could tell you." Blaine said.

"Tell me what?" Kurt asked, and Blaine's heart pumped faster than ever.

"Look, Kurt, I can't go another holiday missing you and regretting not telling you…something. So I'm gonna do it and get it out of the way and if nothing changes then I'm okay with that because I'll still have you as a best friend but if things do change it's good because you'd be mine."

"Firstly, that was very impressive to say that in one breath," Kurt giggled, "Secondly, what do you mean?"

"I can't say it," Blaine said, "So I'll sing it. Gryffindor to Gryffindor."

Blaine picked up the piano and started playing a tune Kurt recognised, but wasn't sure what song it was until Blaine started singing…

'_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it was meant to be…'_

Kurt only focused on Blaine after he heard those words. He knew this was a song about someone declaring their love for someone, and Blaine hadn't stopped staring at Kurt the whole time he was singing.

'_I'm in love with you, and all these little things.'_

'Blaine loves me? Am I dreaming?' Kurt thought to himself.

'_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you…'_

For the first time, Kurt saw more than just Blaine. He saw an angel.

'_I'm in love with you, and all your little things.'_

The song ended, and Kurt couldn't speak. Blaine looked uncomfortable as he put the guitar down.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I just needed to tell you how much I like you and I-"

Blaine's words were cut off when Kurt's lips met his. They broke apart and Kurt put his mouth next to Blaine's ear.

"I feel the same."

They kept kissing for the next ten minutes. When asked about what happened in the Room of Requirement after the holidays following rumours, Kurt simply said:

"Best. Christmas. Ever."

* * *

**I wasn't sure how else to go about it, and as much as I don't personally like One Direction, that song's lyrics are damn good. R&R and keep sending prompts! Thanks for reading!**


	3. The One With The Wedding Ring

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going!**

**This next one is the third of four from Pretty Little Glee Club : 'A proposal including whoever proposes dropping the ring box in nerves'**

**I always imagine it being Blaine who would propose. It just feels right… :D**

**I also added a kind of twist to this, but it may have been what you wanted to happen anyway…**

* * *

The stars were shining on the warm summer night when Kurt and Blaine were walking across a bridge hand-in-hand. They had been dating for a good few years now, and they had never been so in love before. Blaine had insisted on going to the movies that night, and Kurt wasn't one to say no to a free date, so they went and they had fun.

Now, they were walking back home together on the most beautiful of nights, and as they stopped to watch the moonlight glisten on the lake under the bridge, Blaine saw the right moment.

"Kurt…" Blaine began.

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe how lucky I've been to have found you. I've been so lucky to have fallen in love with my best friend, and I can't wait to spend the rest of time with you. I love you more than anything, and I promise I will do anything to make you happy. I love you so much, Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine, are you-?"

Blaine shaking hand reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small leather box. Nerves were filling Blaine rapidly as Kurt stepped back in surprise. Blaine opened the box and…

…watched in horror as his shaky hand dropped it over the side of the bridge. The ring slipped out of the box and Blaine managed to catch it, but the box landed in the lake with a splash.

"Crap." Blaine whispered. He looked nervously at Kurt, who had tears rolling down his face. He started to laugh and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Well," Kurt said, "Now I'll have to put it on. Otherwise we might lose it…"

Blaine's nerves flew away with Kurt's words and soon a huge grin spread across his face. He knelt down.

"Kurt Hummel…will you marry me?"

"YES!" Kurt screamed and pulled Blaine up and into a kiss.

After they broke apart, they laughed as the box bobbled along the lake into the distance.

"One question…" Kurt said.

"What?" An ecstatic Blaine asked. Kurt paused for a moment.

"…Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel?"

* * *

**I REALLY like this one! R&R please, and send in some prompts!**


	4. The One With The Cute Little Notes

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going!**

**This next one is the last prompt from Pretty Little Glee Club's original set: 'Dalton!Klaine and early!Klaine where one of them sends cute notes to the other, like: 'You have beautiful eyes' and the other freaking out, and the one is nervous the other only likes it because he gets attention, and it ends in a kliss where the other shows the one he likes him because of who he is! :D'**

**I LOVE this idea, even though it took me ages to get my head around who was one of the 'others' and who was the other 'other'. **

**P.S. Microsoft Word now accepts Klaine and Kliss as words on my computer! :L**

* * *

An afterschool Warbler meeting on a Friday was always horrible. But it was even worse once you had a boyfriend.

Yes, Kurt Hummel had a boyfriend. And his boyfriend was the gorgeous Blaine Anderson, who was sat opposite him while Wes was going on and on about harmonies and routines. All the boys could see were each other. Blaine had a notebook on his lap, and as soon as it caught his eye he got an idea. He secretly scribbled something down, ripped it off the page and went to get a drink, dropping the bit of paper on Kurt's lap as he went. Kurt opened up the paper and looked at Blaine, who pretended like nothing had happened. It was exciting because they'd only been dating for four days. Kurt read what Blaine had written.

_You have beautiful eyes xx_

Kurt smiled with delight at the cute little note and put it in his pocket. Blaine returned to his seat and looked at Kurt, but Kurt pretended like he didn't notice anything had happened.

That made Blaine wonder…is he freaking out?

He wrote another note and threw it at Kurt when he 'coughed'. Kurt opened it again.

_Your hair is perfect today xx_

Kurt put it in his pocket and showed no emotion, enjoying the little game he was playing with Blaine.

Blaine, meanwhile, had convinced himself maybe Kurt was freaking out. He wrote another note, just to make sure, and kicked it under the table so Kurt could reach for it. He did so and read it.

_You have the most adorable smile xx_

Kurt couldn't help but smile, and Blaine noticed it. He was happy for a short while until he saw Kurt showing the note to the Warbler next to him and pointing to himself.

Did Kurt only like the notes because of the attention? Or is he majorly freaking out now?

Blaine sat still for the rest of the meeting. Afterwards, everyone had left bar Blaine and Kurt. Kurt gathered up all the notes he received and walked over to Blaine.

"Having fun, were we?" Kurt asked with a smile, holding up the notes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Blaine said.

"What?"

"I never would have written them if I'd known you just wanted attention. Anyone could have written you notes, couldn't they? And you still would have reacted the same way?"

Blaine looked even more worried when Kurt started laughing.

"What's so funny? Kurt?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's tie and kissed him gently. Blaine started kissing back, becoming more relaxed. They separated and leant back.

"Sweetie, I was playing with you. I didn't freak out or want attention, I just wanted to see how you'd react if I didn't react. However, that ended when the last note you sent was too cute. I didn't like the notes because I got attention…I liked them because _you_ sent them." Kurt explained and kissed Blaine again. Blaine sighed happily as Kurt walked out.

"I'm keeping these!" Kurt shouted and Blaine chuckled.

As he stood up, Blaine noticed a piece of paper tucked into his tie.

'Kurt…' Blaine thought.

He opened the piece of paper and read the first sentence.

_My room in ten minutes… xx_

Blaine read the second sentence and blushed before dropping it and running to Kurt's room as fast as he could.

'Screw waiting ten minutes.' He thought.

David came back to finish writing the minutes for the meeting when he noticed the paper on the floor. He picked it up, read it, and then, scarred for life, threw it away and wished he'd never seen it.

* * *

**No, I really don't know what that note said, and I don't want to know! R&R please, and send in some prompts!**

**P.S. Thanks to Pretty Little Glee Club for the first four prompts!**


	5. The One With Blaine's T-Shirt Dilemma

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going!**

**This one comes from Anonymous: '_Blaine decides to make his own T-Shirt like the ones in 'Born This Way' but needs Kurt's help to decide what to put on it.'_**

**They're not together yet guys, but not for much longer… ;) Also, Kurt never told Blaine how he felt in Silly Love Songs either :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Kurt was running down the street towards Blaine's house with the biggest grin on his face. Blaine had text him and asked him to come round because he needed his help. Ever since he returned to McKinley Kurt had been trying to think of ways to spend time with Blaine, and this was an opportunity he wouldn't miss for the world.

Blaine's mom let Kurt in and he ran straight to Blaine's room. He stopped at the doorway and just watched Blaine, sat at his desk in jeans and a white t-shirt. A skin-tight white t-shirt…

_Control yourself, Kurt._

"Hey." He eventually said, and Blaine turned to face him, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey! Thanks for coming so quickly." He said.

_You are SO unbelievably welcome._ Kurt thought.

"What's up?" Kurt asked.

"Well, next week at Dalton we're having a guy come in to give a talk on self-loving and loving who you are, and the Warblers have been asked to perform. However, we had to wear something different to symbolise self-love, and I kinda stole your 'Born This Way' t-shirt idea. Now I have to make mine, and I cannot decide what to put on it. I've been listing ideas for ages." Blaine explained.

"Okay, what have you got so far?" Kurt asked.

Too embarrassed to read them out himself, Blaine handed Kurt his notepad and Kurt read all the suggestions with interest.

_Katy Perry Obsessive, Gay, Too Much Gel, Hopeless Romantic._

"These are all good!" Kurt said.

"I kinda put myself under pressure; I told everyone I'd have something on my t-shirt that no one knew about me." Blaine said.

"Then, I'm afraid you do have a problem." Kurt admitted.

"Any ideas?" Blaine asked desperately.

"…Why don't you put something on it that you like about yourself but haven't told anyone? It doesn't HAVE to be negative under this circumstance. You can embrace and love yourself for the things you really do love and care about." Kurt suggested.

"I suppose I could…but then I'd have to think of things I like that no one knows. Well, what do you like about me? Maybe you'll help me think of something I like about myself."

_Dear God, he didn't just ask me to do that._ Kurt thought. _We'll be here all day._

"Okay, um…" Kurt began, "You're great with people, you're a good mentor and friend, you're an amazing singer, dancer and actor, you're-"

"HARRY FREAKING POTTER!" Blaine sang and Kurt stopped dead.

"Sorry," Blaine said, "I've been singing along to all the songs from this musical on YouTube, and you reminded me of it. Go on."

"Well," Kurt continued, "I like your eyes and the way your hair is obviously curly, gelled or not."

"You…you like my eyes? Really? I don't get that a lot." Blaine said.

"Yeah, I like hazel." Kurt said.

Silence for a moment.

"Blaine, I could sing your praises all night, but it won't get us anywhere. Just pick something!"

"Oh, one last question, please? What is something you would change about me?" Blaine asked, and Kurt grew nervous.

_I wish you weren't so oblivious to how much I love you,_ Kurt thought.

"…What?" Blaine asked, startled.

That was when Kurt realised he'd actually said that out loud. And now he wanted to die.

"Well, I best be off. I'm pretty busy with things to do, so…" Kurt said as he headed for the door. Blaine bolted towards it and blocked Kurt's exit.

"I'm not letting you leave." Blaine said.

"Blaine, please. I shouldn't have said that so please just l-"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE…" Blaine said, "…without at least kissing you."

"Sorry, what?" Kurt asked, confused.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's lapel and kissed him. And kissed him. And KISSED. HIM.

They broke apart.

"Damn Blaine, I need a cigarette now." Kurt said.

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same way…" Blaine said.

"I do, clearly." Kurt replied.

"Good." Blaine said before kissing Kurt again.

After making out for a while, Blaine's thoughts returned to his t-shirt.

"And now I have the perfect thing to go on my shirt…"

* * *

At Dalton, Blaine revealed his top to Wes and David.

LIKES KURT.

And then Blaine turned to show them the back.

A LOT.

David smirked.

"I thought you said it was something we _didn't_ know." David chuckled.

Blaine laughed.

* * *

**R&R please, and send in some prompts!**


	6. The One Where Kurt Is Sick

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going! I will do them all!**

**This one comes from Anonymous: ''_Sick!Kurt is looked after by Blaine.'_**

**Short and sweet prompt, I'd say :) I also think Kurt would be grumpy when he's sick. And yes, they're already together by this point.**

* * *

"Kurt's in his room…" Burt told Blaine as he let him in his house, "…Brace yourself."

Blaine knew Kurt was sick, but he'd never seen Kurt sick before. They'd known each other for a while now, but they'd only been dating about a month. Ever since then Blaine has had an undying love for the song _Blackbird_.

Blaine realised what he had to deal with as soon as he opened Kurt's door. There were tissues all over the place, every musical known to mankind on DVD piled up next to the TV and two empty tubs of ice cream on the bed.

Also on the bed, was Kurt. He had a red nose, bloodshot eyes and was wrapped in at least four undeniably fashionable layers. His eyes were fixated on the TV; it was like he hadn't even seen Blaine walk in. And Kurt ALWAYS saw when Blaine walked in a room.

"Good morning…" Blaine said finally, gripping onto a plastic bag.

"Is it?" A clearly grumpy Kurt asked.

_This should be fun,_ Blaine thought.

"Aw, is Kurty Wurty feewing poorwy?" Blaine said in an adorable little voice.

"I'm choosing to ignore that." Kurt snapped before coughing.

Blaine opened his plastic bag and rifled through it, pulling out items as he listed them out loud.

"Ben and Jerry's, Cadbury's Dairy Milk, the latest editions of Vogue, Heat and Mizz…what more can a guy ask for?" Blaine asked delightfully.

"You do realise I'm going to be HORRIBLE company. You can go home." Kurt said in a sulk.

"I'm rehearsing every day after school next week, Kurt. It's Sunday now, so I won't be able to see you for FIVE DAYS. Whether you're sick or not, I'm making the most of every second I have you." Blaine said, and some of Kurt's cold exterior melted.

At that moment, 'Come What May' came on the TV during Kurt's billionth viewing of Moulin Rouge. Kurt and Blaine both smiled as Blaine took a seat next to Kurt's bed.

"I want this song at my wedding." Kurt said.

"So do I," Blaine said, "Coincidence? I think not."

Kurt showed no emotion. Blaine sighed.

"You'd have pulled that cute embarrassed face you do normally."

"I'm ill, Blaine. I can't be bothered to be a drama queen today. Can you open this for me?" Kurt asked while handing Blaine the tub of Ben and Jerry's. Blaine opened it and handed it to Kurt, and laughed when he noticed Kurt's line of unused spoons lined up on the desk next to him. Kurt picked up on this.

"Yes, I'm a lazy, grumpy ill person. Problem?" Kurt said.

"Of course not," Blaine said, "It's just that I'm sad to see you so grumpy. Grumpiest I've ever seen you by a mile."

"Blame Rachel. She's the one who got sick and _still_ came into school just to show off her talents." Kurt explained nasally.

"I will." Blaine chuckled.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Kurt asked.

"It's just funny watching you moan, I guess." Blaine replied.

"Right," Blaine said as he stood up, "I'm gonna go and make you a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream then I'm gonna hold you while you rest on my lap and sing along to every musical under the Sun, okay?"

Blaine went for the door until Kurt's voice stopped him.

"Blaine…I love you."

It was the first time he's said it. It was the first time either of them had said it.

"You could be at home but instead you're wasting your free time looking after me." Kurt said.

"Yeah, probably because I love you to." Blaine said and walked over to Kurt, leant down and kissed him.

"I can show you how much I love you if you want." Blaine whispered flirtatiously in Kurt's ear and kissed his neck.

"…You'd get sick if we made out now." Kurt said, disappointed.

"It would get me out of a week of rehearsals."

"It would also mean you'd spend the next week being grumpy." Kurt said.

"Never…" Blaine said and lied down on the bed. Kurt and Blaine faced each other.

"…How can I be grumpy when I have you?"

It's safe to say, Blaine was VERY sick for the next week, but it was VERY worth it.

* * *

**R&R please, and send in some prompts!**

**ANOTHER NOTE: I am willing to accept prompts that have spoilers for Season 4 in, as I look up all the episode synopsis' when the episodes air in America anyway! I live in the UK, and currently we are 6 episodes behind America, which sucks.**


	7. The One With The Broken Leg

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going! I will do them all!**

**This one comes from klaineisendgame11: '_Can you do one where Kurt breaks his leg or something at booty camp?'_**

**Yes I can :)**

* * *

Kurt hated booty camp.

He didn't want to spend hours on end working on his dancing; he simply didn't enjoy it. He soon had another reason why.

The whole of New Directions were there rehearsing for competition, and Kurt laughed when he noticed Rachel always stayed away from Finn during these rehearsals after her broken nose incident. He then took a moment to stop going through the dance and looked at everyone busy laughing and learning. Then, Blaine caught his eye. He was laughing with Sam and Tina as they went through the dance.

_He is beautiful, truly beautiful,_ Kurt thought, _and he's mine._

That thought made Kurt smile; there was no way it couldn't.

His thoughts were only interrupted when Finn tripped during a rehearsal and fell onto him. Kurt was on the edge of the stage and fell with a crack.

As soon as the crash was heard, everyone turned to face Finn's direction.

"Crap!" Finn shouted.

Blaine looked around and notices he couldn't see Kurt. Then it hit him.

"KURT!" Blaine shouted as he ran towards the stage. He saw Kurt lying there, crying in pain. Kurt's leg was out of position, and Blaine recognised straight away it was broken.

"Call an ambulance," Blaine said, "It looks broken."

Quinn was already well ahead of Blaine and talking to the ambulance service. Blaine instantly knelt next to the crying Kurt and took his hand, squeezing it tight.

"Baby, are you okay?" Blaine asked, but Kurt could barely speak through the pain. Seeing Kurt so hurt broke Blaine's heart. Finn knelt next to Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm SO SORRY. Why is my dancing always so dangerous?" Finn said sadly.

"…It's…okay…" Kurt whispered as he squeezed Blaine's hand harder.

"Don't try and speak if it hurts…" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's hand. Blaine turned to Finn.

"You'd better call Burt and Carole; they can be at the hospital when we get there that way."

"Right…" Finn said before looking at Kurt guiltily and walking off to phone Burt.

"Blaine…it HURTS." Kurt said.

"I know…it'll be okay. I'm here."

Will and the others all back away as the nurse, having been called by Rachel, comes to Kurt's aid. Soon enough, the ambulance arrived and got Kurt secured in the back. Finn and Blaine sat down next to him.

"Burt's on his way to the hospital now, and I'm gonna go home and bring mum up." Finn explained and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I'm sorry, bro. Stay strong. I'm sorry." He added before rushing off.

At that moment, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand once more.

"Don't leave me." Kurt said. Blaine kissed his forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see you smile again." He said reassuringly.

_He is beautiful, truly beautiful, _Kurt thought, _and he's mine._

* * *

**R&R please, and send in some prompts! I have no more to do at the moment :)**


	8. The One With Their Own Little World

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going! I will do them all!**

**This one comes from klaineisendgame11: '_Can you just do one where Klaine are being super adorable and cute and are all giggly and adorable on the couch and either New Directions or the Hudson-Hummel family are there and think they are super cute to plz? :)'_**

**I'm including EVERYONE. Except the teachers. That would be a bit weird.**

* * *

It was time to celebrate; the Summer holidays had officially begun. Finn wanted everyone to meet up, so invited all the New Directions to his and Kurt's house for a laugh. Of course, Burt and Carole would be supervising in the kitchen, making sure everything went smoothly, but Finn didn't mind as he had just got Rachel back after their kiss at Nationals in New York. He was determined to have a great time with the New Directions.

And Blaine.

Finn wanted Glee club members only, but he could tell by the look in Kurt's eyes when he asked if Blaine could come he would die if he said no. So, Blaine was coming to.

Soon enough everyone was laughing and having fun, and Burt and Carole were enjoying themselves as they spied on the action through the partly open kitchen door. It was about an hour in to the gathering when Carole nudged Burt and pointed in the direction of the couch where Kurt and Blaine were.

Kurt was lying with his head in Blaine's lap, and staring up at Blaine, who was stroking Kurt's hair. Kurt's face was beaming so much it practically lit the room, and you could see the love in Blaine's eyes. They were having their own little conversation and kept laughing at each other, but kept eye contact the whole time. They were in their own little world. Finn eventually noticed this to.

_I've never seen him this happy…_ Finn thought, and couldn't help but smile. He made the others aware of them and they all eventually stared at them happily, happy that Kurt finally had some true happiness in his life.

Meanwhile, Burt and Carole stared on, and Burt was so proud of his son to have found someone as good as Blaine.

Blaine leant down and kissed Kurt gently. Kurt smiled and turned away and noticed everyone staring at them. They were interrupting their own little world.

"Can we help you?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this one :) **

**R&R please, and send in some prompts!**


	9. The One Where Kurt Takes A Trip

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going! I will do them all!**

**This one comes from klaineisendgame11: '_They are in S3 and someone pushes/trips Kurt while they're on the stairs and Blaine grabs his waist at the last second and saves him from falling or vice versa with Kurt saving Blaine…and then whoever they were walking with (Santana, Puck, Mike, etc.) goes after the pusher and the one who saved the one who was falling just stands there and holds the person who almost fell...make sense?'_**

**Yes, it does make sense :) I think this wins the award for longest prompt! Congrats!**

**I'll have Santana walk with them…Naya Rivera is a goddess. And my dream girlfriend.**

**And no, unfortunately I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt, Blaine and Santana were walking down the corridor on the way to lunch.

"What food is there today?" Santana asked.

"I think there's Spaghetti Bolognese…" Kurt replied.

"Wanky." Santana said bluntly.

While Blaine tried to think about what that even meant, the approached the staircase that took them to the cafeteria. It was always such a long walk there when you were on the second floor. As they started to walk down the steps, a jock ran past with a skateboard in his arms, which smacked Kurt right on the back. Kurt began to fall and at the last second, Blaine, filled with panic and concern, wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. All was well.

"Hold my bag…" Santana said, giving her bag to Kurt, the only one of the two with hands free.

"Why?" He asked.

"'Cus I'm gonna go all Lima heights on that toasted white ass. He's gonna feel all sorts of pain." Santana sniggered as she ran off. You could just about hear the boy's screams of pain in the distance.

Soon enough, the two boys realised they were still just standing on the stairs with Blaine's arms on Kurt's waist.

"Thanks." Kurt said.

"No problem." Blaine replied.

"…I love you." Kurt said with a smile and turned around to face Blaine, his hands still firmly around Kurt's waist."

"Would you have saved me?" Blaine asked.

"I even would've dropped the newest edition of Vogue to save you…" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled.

"Then I love you to." He said.

"How can I repay you?" Kurt said with a wink.

"Well, you can repay me after we eat Spaghetti Bolognese, or we can skip lunch and find an empty cupboard and you can repay me now…" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt and Blaine skipped lunch that day. And Santana didn't get her bag back for an hour. Needless to say, she went all Lima heights on them.

* * *

**I think this worked better as a short story.**

**R&R please, and send in some prompts! I don't have any at the moment :(**


	10. The One With The Hospital Flirting

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going! I will do them all!**

**Unfortunately, I haven't received any prompts and I want to keep the story going. Please send as many as you can and make the story known :)**

**I thought of this one myself: ****_'Burt is in hospital during "Grilled Cheesus" and Kurt seeks comfort in Blaine.'_**

**Obviously, they have already met in this canon.**

**Unfortunately I do not own Glee.**

* * *

The hospital was always a horrible place to be, but it was even worse when you were just sat next to your unresponsive father after a heart attack. Kurt was going through that, and he hated every single second.

Kurt had never been more worried, but he did find time to appreciate how everyone had been there to support him, especially Finn and Carole and…Blaine.

_Oh, Blaine._

He hadn't known Blaine that long, but Kurt had fallen in love with him already. He was smart, funny, good looking, talented, welcoming, handsome, hot, gorgeous and perfect.

Then he thought about how good looking Blaine was.

Then he realised Blaine was standing in the doorway, two sets of chocolates in his  
hands.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"…I can go if you want…" Blaine replied.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean…sorry. I'm glad you're here; I was surprised, that's all."

"Oh, cool."

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt.

"How's he doing?" Blaine asked.

"Not sure, apparently he's improving but there have been no visible signs."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't have the chance to enjoy it like he wanted to.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hope he pulls through."

"Of course he will," Blaine said, "I've only met him once, but he seemed like a fighter."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, who smiled back and let go of his hand. Kurt begged in his mind for him to take it again. He noticed the boxes of chocolates.

"Are you planning on scoffing your face while you visit?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"No, these are for your dad as you said he liked caramels," Blaine explained as he pointed to a box, "And these are for you, to make you feel better."

Kurt was taken aback by his kindness, and took the chocolates from him.

"Thank you, that's really sweet. And thank you for visiting, it means a lot. You really didn't have to." Kurt said.

"I wanted to. I want to help you when the going gets rough. That's what friends are for." Blaine replied.

"I just wish I had someone who was more than a friend to comfort me. You know…just someone to hold me. That's what dad would do when I was upset."

"Anyone in mind?" Blaine said, quite light-heartedly. Kurt noticed this.

"One or two. Well…" Kurt said, "…One."

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes. Blaine smiled in hope.

"This is completely the wrong time, isn't it?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but I don't mind." Kurt smiled.

"In that case, who's your perfect guy to hold you when you're sad? Who's your perfect boyfriend?" Blaine questioned.

"Hmm…well, I quite like them a bit shorter, obviously extremely good looking, talented, a singer, dancer and actor, friendly, funny, easy to talk to, black hair, curly, gel, wears blazers during weekdays, muscular, name beginning with B…"

Kurt stopped when Blaine took his hand and started running his fingers in between his.

"B? Really? I prefer K, myself." Blaine said.

They two boys smiled at each other as they held hands.

"Can you two flirt outside if you're gonna?" A familiar voice chuckled.

Kurt's face lit up.

"…Dad?!"

* * *

**If they don't get back together soon I will cry.**

**R&R please, and send in some prompts! I don't have any at the moment :(**


	11. The One With All The Dancing

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going! I will do them all!**

**This one is from OhSimpleThing45: ****_'Future!Klaine; Kurt and Blaine are in their new apartment and they start dancing.'_**

**I'm a sucker for Future!Klaine. This is actually part of the official canon, too!**

**Unfortunately I do not own Glee.**

* * *

"Rachel and Santana will be okay, right?" Blaine asked Kurt as he carried a large box down a corridor. Kurt walked in front of him with a large suitcase dragging behind him. Blaine smiled as he noticed a picture of him and Kurt on a tag on the suitcase. They were in their Dalton uniforms, smiling as they stood next to each other in rehearsals. Blaine remembered Wes taking it.

_The Dalton days, _Blaine thought_, so long ago._

They really had grown up.

"They'll be fine," Kurt replied, "It'll be a challenge to live together alone for the first few weeks but they'll get settled. Besides, we needed out own place. It was hell spending two whole years living there with all four of us."

"I can't believe we've actually got our own place…" Blaine said as they reached their shiny new door of their new apartment. Kurt smiled.

"I know."

Kurt opened the door and walked into the bare living room, still full of boxes that haven't been unpacked. They'd only just moved that day and were very busy. Blaine quickly followed him in and put the box on the floor.

"Was that the last one?" Kurt asked as Blaine recovered from the heavy load.

"Yeah."

Kurt took a deep breath, holding back tears. Blaine looked at Kurt and noticed this, starting to show concern. Kurt finally spoke in a whisper.

"…We made it."

As soon as Kurt finished, Blaine was on his way to his boyfriend and hugged him tight. Kurt hugged back and didn't ever want to let go.

After a few hours of sorting things out and a phone call from Santana bitching about Rachel, Kurt walked into the living room and noticed Blaine on the balcony, looking at the star-filled New York sky. He smiled and looked at the mountain of boxes he had yet to sort out. He let out a sigh as Blaine walked back in.

"It's getting late." Blaine said.

"I know, and I've still got all this lot to sort through." Kurt moaned.

"Well, you did pack up your whole wardrobe, what did you expect?" Blaine said with a chuckle. Kurt found his laugh too cute to thump him for his comment.

Blaine walked over to a radio he had unpacked and switched it on. Some kind of classical music came on. It was a soothing sound. Kurt and Blaine both recognised it but didn't have a name for it.

"As nice as the music is, I have work to do." Kurt said, and began to walk off carrying a box.

"Wait."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, who walked up to him and gently took the box from his grasp, placing it on the floor. Blaine kissed him before taking his arms and wrapping them around him. He began to sway with the music, and Kurt joined him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and before they knew it they were dancing. Kurt rested his head against Blaine's.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you to." Blaine replied in a hushed tone.

They let the music take over as they moved along the room, laughing as they had to dodge so many boxes scattered along the floor.

"Forget the boxes tonight," Blaine said, "Let's just focus on what matters."

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"You and me. And our future. 'Cus wherever you go I go. Every up and every down I'll be there for you. And if you get lost I will always come and find you. Every single time."

Kurt smiled with pure joy and kissed his perfect boyfriend again. They had gotten over there rough patch and were stronger than ever. Kurt thought about how perfect that moment was. He could've danced with Blaine all night.

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

**I like this one! Hope I did your prompt justice OhSimpleThing45.**

**_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on…"_**

**R&R please, and send in some prompts!**


	12. The One With The Seizure

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going! I will do them all!**

**This one is from I just thought (Guest): ****_'Ok, how about Kurt/Blaine has epilepsy and at sectionals, one group uses very flashy lights, sending him into a seizure in the audience. Whoever is with them generally makes a fuss.'_**

**Thanks for your prompt! It was more detailed than that but I cut it down to save a bit of typing time! I'll still include all your details though! I'm gonna make Blaine the one with epilepsy because I've done a lot of prompts and made Kurt the weaker one. Also, I loved your idea for what Rachel says so I had to use it! It was so Rachel! He needs a break! Keep sending prompts in guys; this is the first one I've had in ages :)**

**This is my first prompt since the tragic passing of Cory Monteith.  
R.I.P. Cory' you're teaching the Angels to play drums now.**

**Unfortunately I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Sectionals was the place to be. The atmosphere was incredible and the building was packed with excited competitors and friendly supporters. Well, and Sue Sylvester.

The New Directions all sat in their seats and excitedly talked about what the future held for them at the competition.

"It's in the bag!" Rachel said to Finn with enthusiasm. Finn smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

The first set of performers took to the stage performing a very upbeat version of 'You Can't Stop The Beat'. Kurt and Blaine watched in awe of the amazing costumes and flashing lights.

Blaine noticed the flashing lights more and more. Before he knew it, he was feeling dizzy, lightheaded and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Blaine's head went wild as he fell into an epileptic fit. Finn was the first to notice Blaine's odd behaviour as he was sat right behind him.

"Oh, crap! Blaine are you okay?" Finn asked, worried. The whole group turned to face Blaine, who seemed to not really noticed them. Kurt's eyes suddenly filled with fear and worry and he felt Blaine's forehead and tried to hold him steady.

"I thought dolphins only did that." Brittany commented.

"Someone call an ambulance, quickly! Blaine, it's okay, you're gonna be fine!" Will said reassuringly as Quinn rushed out, pulling out her phone.

"Has this happened before?" Tina asked.

"Never! Blaine, honey, I'm here! Are you okay?" Kurt asked, almost out of breath.

"They should have clearly stated that their lights may cause this sort of problem in the program!" Rachel stated.

"Hey, Berry, that 'problem' is my BOYFRIEND!" Kurt said rather loudly, attracting some attention.

"I'm gonna go all Lima heights on those bruhja's. Jus' sayin'." Santana snapped.

"Can you be quieter, please?" A random woman in the audience said, turning to the group.

"Yes, once the love of my life has stopped having a seizure, okay LADY?" Kurt asked angrily. The woman, silenced, turned her attention to Blaine and waved her arms rapidly at a security guard.

"What seems to be the problem?" The guard asked. All was explained and Blaine was hurried out.

Half an hour later, Blaine was sat in the ambulance, back to normal, resting. Kurt cut through a crowd of people and reached him, immediately pulling him into a hug.

"NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Kurt exclaimed, holding Blaine tight.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Blaine said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Kurt said gently and knelt down to Blaine's level.

"Are you okay, honey?" Kurt asked.

"I am now you're here. That was scary. What about Sectionals?" Blaine asked.

"Oh don't worry about that; they've given us time to sort out what we have to do. I'm just glad you're okay, I felt useless." Kurt explained.

"YOU felt useless? I could sense you were there but I couldn't do anything. I don't think I've ever been more scared." Blaine said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm a terrible boyfriend! I should've known how to-"

"-Kurt Hummel, be quiet. You listen to me. You are the best boyfriend I could ever wish for. If I didn't know about this then how on Earth are you expected to. Don't be so adorably stupid. I'm just glad you're here." Blaine said. Kurt smiled, tears in his eyes. The two boys shared a short kiss as Will approached them.

"Blaine, you're parents are here. You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mr Schue." Blaine said. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it tight.

"...Don't leave me." Blaine whispered. Kurt kissed his forehead and held him tightly.

"…Never." He said.

* * *

**R&R please, and send in some prompts! Thank you for reading!**


	13. The One With The NYADA Application

**Thank you for reading the next chapter of The Klaine Archives! Send in prompts to keep the story going! I will do them all!**

**This one is from Anonymous: ****_'Kurt is filling out his NYADA application and Blaine starts saying how talented he is and pours his heart out and Kurt just kisses him. Maybe they could just be friends to make it more interesting?'_**

**This is the first prompt I've gotten for a while; if you have ANY idea, no matter how stupid you think it is I bet it's brilliant! Please send some in :D**

**Unfortunately I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt was sat in the library with the blank NYADA application in front of him. He's been staring at it for about an hour, ashamed that there wasn't really anything to write on it. How was he going to get into NYADA without anything to brag about? Rachel had so much to write down, but not Kurt. He sighed and put his head in his hands, leaning on the table in front of him.

"...Kurt? You okay?" A familiar voice asked.

Blaine.

Kurt was glad to have Blaine, this year just as much as last. Sure, Blaine helped him with Karofsky the year before, but this year was Kurt's last year of school, and he wanted to spend as much time with Blaine as possible. Of course, he never fully got over his crush on Blaine, but he had to accept that Blaine didn't feel the same way and move on. Still, it was great when Blaine revealed he was transferring to McKinley to keep an eye on him.

"...Hi, Blaine." Kurt said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said. Kurt pointed to the piece of paper in front of him.

"What's wrong with that?" Blaine asked.

"Look what's on it, Blaine."

"There's nothing on it."

"EXACTLY! I have NOTHING good about myself to put down! No accomplishments or achievements or jobs...why would they even consider me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stared at his friend for a moment before taking a seat next to him. He was desperate to see Kurt smile again.

"Kurt, you don't need all that stuff on there."

"Of course you do! You need to prove you deserve it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No, Kurt, _you_ don't need all that stuff on there." Blaine said.

"...What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, you may not have as much to write about as Rachel or other people all around the world applying for the school, but your predicted grades alone and Mr Schue's reference will get you an audition. They will." Blaine began. Kurt was desperately trying to stop his heart beating through his shirt and his palm sweating but it was no use.

_Blaine is holding MY hand._

"Reading that bit of paper doesn't show them who Kurt Hummel is. But they're gonna turn up and see you walk on that stage after seeing so many talented people, and you know what you're gonna do?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"You're gonna _sing_. And my god, when you sing, Kurt Hummel, you let people in. You let them look deep into your eyes and show them how much you want it. When you sing, people see the real Kurt Hummel. The real Kurt Hummel will move whoever is watching him sing and that is why you're gonna get in. Your talent will blow them away and there is nothing anyone could do to stop that." Blaine said, fixated on Kurt the whole time.

Kurt held back tears as he listened to Blaine, but as soon as he finished speaking Kurt lost control of his actions. He grabbed Blaine by his lapel and kissed him with more passion than he had ever put into anything. After a moment of bliss, Kurt realised what he was doing and let go of Blaine's shirt, looked around nervously and took a few steps back.

"Oh my...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...sorry..." Kurt stuttered. He turned and began to walk away quickly, trying to blank out everyone around him. He felt a hand grabbed onto his arm. He turned and saw Blaine there.

This time it was Blaine's turn to grab Kurt's lapel and kiss him. Somehow there was even more passion in their second kiss. They pulled apart again and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Don't you DARE apologise for that." Blaine said. Kurt stepped back.

"But I thought you didn't-" Kurt began.

"-You honestly think I'd switch schools just to keep an eye on you?" Blaine teased. Kurt smiled before wincing.

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, I'm just pinching myself." Kurt commented. Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt again before handing him the application form he carried in his hand. Kurt folded it up and put it in his pocket, leading Blaine out of the library by grabbing his hand.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Kurt asked.

"Every single word." Blaine replied with a smile.

The boys kissed again.

"Well, today has taken a turn for the better." Kurt said with an adorable giggle. Blaine stroked Kurt's hand and went to walk off.

"Come on, let's go and fill in your application." Blaine said.

"Blaine, wait! Does this mean we're...boyfriends now?" Kurt asked. Blaine faced him.

"I'm afraid so."

Kurt beamed.

* * *

**R&R please, and send in some prompts! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
